


Lessons Learned in Arrow Fanfic

by Rennie75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly not an actual fanfic story but hopefully a humorous take on writing/ reading fanfic. This is just a short, fun list of things I've learned - it started as a joke with Kenyancougar but I couldn't resist completing (with her assistance) and sharing it! BTW, there are no actual characters included but I listed Olicity anyway as I adore them and it does contain references!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenyancougar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenyancougar/gifts), [Mic_RiddyBanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_RiddyBanon/gifts).



> So before I take my break from fanfic, I had to take a moment and celebrate the joy and pain of writing! It is definitely a learning experience for me personally but I also kinda think most writers and many readers might be able to relate to these Lessons! Again, this wouldn't have happened without Kenyancougar so thank you my dear!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – I own neither CW's Arrow nor any Youtube video pertaining to it!

**Lessons Learned in Arrow Fanfic**

1\. Rambling is a perfectly valid means of communication especially when surrounded by strong, silent types.

2\. The Muse is in control of the story, not the writer (offerings of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream are recommended).

3\. Characters can be stubborn and torturing those characters with additional injuries in a story is an acceptable response to writing struggles.

4\. Shirtless men can be distracting but also inspirational so rewatching fave Arrow scenes or Youtube compilations should be part of the creative process.

5\. Excluding the Muse's intervention: My Story, My Rules.

6\. Deep, deep down everyone ships Olicity, even Hitler (check out the Youtube video if you doubt me).

7\. Someone will always be unhappy (Laurel in any Olicity story and at least one reviewer who insists on leaving mean comments). Accept it and move on! Do not argue with idiots as they will drag you down to their level and beat you with experience!

8\. It's okay to take artistic liberties with time and location to make your story work! The same trip across Starling City can take ten minutes or an hour depending upon your needs.

9\. Marking a story as "complete" or a "one shot" simply tempts the Muse to focus on that work and ignore any in-progress works. Never say never!

10\. It's a great big world out there and not everyone is in the US – shocking I know, but there you go! This means not everyone gets the show at the same time so issue spoiler warnings seriously!

11\. A good beta like a good friend is absolutely priceless! That doesn't mean you will always agree, only that someone cares enough to share the experience with you!

12\. There are commercial breaks in fanfic too – whether it's the family, friends, or your job, sometimes the fun gets interrupted and you have to put a story down!

13\. Take the website guidelines seriously as there are repercussions for breaking the rules (if you get caught that is)!

14\. Cliffhangers are really only fun if you are the writer! So next time, just remember to…


	2. Others' Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a compilation of reader suggestions of their own Lessons Learned shared in reviews and PMs. Still just a bit of silliness as everyone needs a little fluff in their life! I do hope this makes you guys smile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suggestions I combined, tweaked, but others are direct quotes. With that in mind, special shout outs for Spitfire303, Mireauthwyn, staceyyyy, TheOddManOut, LightningPrincessR, Oiaso, and kenyancougar. Also, I've expanded the list to include the show hence the chapter title!

**Others' Lessons from CW's Arrow and Arrow Fanfic**

1\. Arrow writers must be fans of M. Night Shyamalan as we all "see dead people"…Sara Lance, Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn to name a few!

2\. Be careful who you sleep with as they could be a family member you haven't discovered or someone that slept with a family member. You can further reduce your risk if you don't sleep with everyone you meet (Oliver).

3\. It is okay for you to have breaks while writing a story - life happens. However when a writer whose story you're reading and really enjoying goes on hold it is simply unacceptable!

4\. No matter how many times you tell your readers that your story will have a happy ending, they forget it every time something bad happens! Be patient and trust the writer (if it says it's Olicity, give it time to get there)!

5\. If you do post a cliffhanger, it's smart to send your beta an advanced version of the next chapter (personal note – definitely wanna keep your beta happy as their assistance is necessary)!

6\. Rambling is always acceptable and rambling about Oliver Queen's hotness is even expected! (Who doesn't love the shirtless training scenes? Who doesn't believe the salmon ladder is the best invention ever?)

7\. As a reader/ writer, you start to wish you were the character. For many of us, we relate well to Felicity as she lacks the super ninja skills…of course, most of us also want her with Oliver as Oliver is hot (see lesson above)…which means most of us want Oliver for ourselves!

8\. Shippers (whether they be Olicity or not) are fanatically crazy! For those laughing and thinking it doesn't apply to you, pls note you are reading a List of Lessons Learned in Fanfic so perhaps those that live in glass houses shouldn't cast stones! ;)

9\. The true beauty of a skilled fanfic story is that it makes you wonder whether or not something happened on the show or only in a story! Fanfic canon then becomes show canon and we all get confused!

10\. Writing is great therapy…writing angst and torturing a character can ease a bad mood and a sweet Olicity moment can help celebrate a good mood! Just go with your mood whatever it is!

11\. Although you tell other authors to not feel guilty if they don't post in a while, you're always going to feel like the worst person in the world if you think you're taking too long to post a new chapter.

12\. You will never learn in your English class as much as you learn translating your fics from your mother language to English. (Another reminder that it's a big world out there and not everyone lives in the US my friends!)

13\. Dramatic license used in Arrow or fanfic does allow the _unthinkable_ …such as having the main male lead confess his love to the (true) female lead as part of a dramatic ploy to defeat evil!

14\. The real world does take precedence but you can still find time for fanfic! Reward yourself for doing a bit of housework by reading a chapter - it makes the housework take longer but it is so much more enjoyable!

15\. Leather is the material of choice when fighting crime…and true heroes totally rock the look!

16\. If you have a lot of sex, chances are good there will be offspring! (Hello baby Diggle and mysterious Oliver kid who's will probably return at the most inopportune Olicity moment possible!)

17\. Usually, the muses like to take a break when you have a lot of free time, but have no fear, they will return when its bedtime and you have an early morning the next day!

18\. The police and ex-girlfriends run rampant in Starling City but mostly they are mostly useless and only cause trouble for Team Arrow!

19\. The chance of posting a new chapter when you had planned decreases exponentially every time you tell a reader when the update will be made.

20\. Families are complicated (hello Queen family dramasoap) and sometimes a little creepy (you cannot give an ex back to your sister as if he is a jacket you borrowed).

21\. No matter how many times you post something, you will always be nervous about it! That first review (esp if it's a good once) will always make your day; however, any nice review (even 6 mos after you post) will always have the power to make you smile!


	3. More Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just updating with more Lessons...still just a silly bit of fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Arrow S3 premiere day in the US! In light of the fact that new shows start tonight, I couldn't resist another follow-up chapter! I haven't used every suggestion so keep them coming and I'll keep updating this! BTW, this is supposed to be fun and funny so don't take it too seriously guys! Special thanks to staceyyyy, WolfofHiddenMoons, and Mic RiddyBanon for your suggestions and to kenyancougar for your continued support!

**More Lessons Learned in Arrow Fanfic and CW's Arrow**

1\. Reading fanfiction in random places while doing everyday things is perfectly acceptable…while working, riding on a bus, attending class, lying in bed, watching TV, getting dressed, walking (occasionally into poles), eating, basically anytime, anywhere. Laughing or crying like an idiot when reading a particularly good story in public _**should**_ be acceptable…however, it isn't and you look weird…but it really _**should**_ be acceptable! ;)

2\. Regardless of special effects or action, characters drive the story! If your main character isn't likeable, feel free to allow a spunky guest star to become a recurring role and then let her charm her way up to being the real heroine!

3\. When you are not an American writer it is a necessity to have a beta who is American (assuming you want to use American words & phrasing even vaguely correctly that is)!

4\. Always be nice to the author, they are to one writing this story you are enjoying after all (no, this wasn't mine but I fully endorse it)! On the flip side, be nice to reviewers as they made the time to read and review!

5\. There is just something incredibly compelling about a dark, brooding, scarred hero…even one who is a bit trampy! Throw in a feisty, not so naturally blond IT girl, an ex-soldier who really does seem to know it all, and a slightly rough former street kid and they become not just compelling but worthy of obsession (have I mentioned happy Arrow Premiere Day to everyone yet?!)!

6\. AN's are the author's way to communicate so…pls see the AN below for the rest!

7\. A picture is definitely worth a thousand words…ever try to capture the intense Olicity staring in less than a thousand words?! How about writing a scene with Oliver on the salmon ladder?!

8\. While CW's Arrow isn't real (anyone try booking an Expedia flight to Starling City?), we are fans and we love it so it's real for us! Unfortunately, fanfic stories are not real/ canon! Therefore when gossiping about the show with friends remember to talk about the show _**NOT**_ the story you are currently loving the heart out off!

9\. The devil really is in the details: whether you are counting the devices made that are capable of blowing up a city, counting the number of people who know a "secret" identity, or counting how often Oliver says Felicity's name or touches her shoulder, accurate details are important (and fun)!

10\. Even though we all write and read because we love the show, there are a lot of different ways to show that love! Not every story is for everyone but we should respect the right of others to do their version just as we do our own!

* * *

 _ **AN**_ – Ignorance of the AN is no excuse to rant and rave in a review! This is also true for story summaries so pls read carefully to avoid disappointment and/ or anger especially in the case of spoilers, major character death, or the lack of a happy Olicity ending. As a writer, use these tools to warn readers accordingly!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and add your own Lessons as I'm curious about what you guys have learned by reading or writing Arrow fanfic! Also, as I am marking this as complete, it can clearly continue with your revisions/ suggestions!


End file.
